Two People One soul
by shewillbeloved34
Summary: This is how I would like for Ezra and Aria to end.  Please review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Here are my thoughts on how I would finish Ezria. Please do noy copy the story or the poems they are my own writings. I love to write poems and I have many but I thought I would write an Ezria story to hold us over until June.

Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the class of 2012. Of course, Aria was not even listening to anyone or for that matter anything as everyone stood up yelling and throwing their caps. All she could think about is how she had saved herself for this night. Ezra was sitting on the stage and couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Finally, the time had come all of her classmates were off to a graduation party but Aria couldn't get to apt 3B fast enough. She took her keys out of her purse, unlocked the door and went to the bathroom to change. Aria had waited for this moment for the past 2 years. Just as she finished putting on one of Erza's button up shirts with that red tie she gave him for their first date, he walked in. He was speechless when she walked out with nothing on but his shirt, which was still halfway unbutton, tie and black heels to die for . Ezra sat down on the couch as Aria smiled and gave Ezra a kiss. However, Ezra had another idea on how he wanted this evening to go. He grabbed the end of the tie and made Aria sat down on the couch beside him and told her he has been waiting on this evening for a long time.

"Even now that your parents know about us and we both promised them we would wait until this day I feel like we need to wait a little while longer." Aria was in shock she could not believe what she was hearing. Just as she was starting to get mad Ezra pulled out a ring and said "Aria Montgomery I love you and I have been in love with you since we first meet at Hollis Bar and Grill and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" The tears rolled down Aria face as Ezra gently wipe them off. Aria was in total disbelief, did she just hear him right, did the man she loved so much just ask her to marry him. Ezra sat there waiting patiently to hear the 3 letter word he hoped she would say. Just then Aria looked him in the eyes and screamed "YES!" How could she say no to those eyes and that smile. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Aria wanted Ezra more than ever now.

She had thought about this day so many times that she just knew it was going to be perfect. She couldn't wait to see what was behind that vest and tie. Ezra could not wait to see her without that shirt and tie on. He grabs Aria and carries her to his bed and they glaze into each others eyes. Aria giggled and says "You're the teacher, I'm the student remember." Ezra slowly unbuttons Aria's shirt to find a black lacy bra and lacy panties to match. As he carefully strokes her near naked skin from her head down to those black heels that he throws across the room, he moves slowly up to unhook her bra just as she starts to unbutton his shirt. She forces Ezra onto the bed after ripping his pants off and gets a sneak peak of him with nothing on. Both of their hearts are racing, Aria thinks to her herself

The Look in his eyes

the slide of his hand

rather to breathe deep or exhale

the nerves right before that fire unites

My eyes are closed tightly

I'm breathless

I'm speechless

My heart beats faster

My knees are weak

He pulls me in closer

We touch for the first time

I open my eyes and exhale

He looks at me and we both know

everything just changed

he is gentle

it's slow, wet, full of passion

it's tender it's sex

it is it is indeed


	2. Chapter 2

She then wraps her legs around his waist and with beads of sweat dripping off his forehead she whispers"Im not there yet." They interlock hands, as they are kissing, she wraps her legs around him even tighter to bring him in closer and then all of a sudden she feels this sensation throughout her body. As they lay there perfectly still, she can feel him move inside of her. He looks in those big brown eyes, they kiss as Ezra falls back onto the bed, he starts writing I love you in the naked sweat on Aria's body.

At this point Ezra is thinking bedtime, however Aria has other plans for them. She keeps him up most of the night. She has waited for 2 years for this moment not only was she finally legal and not his student anymore, she had her parents on her side and now they are getting married. Ezra doses off while she tipped toed to the bathroom to send a text message to Spencer, Emily and Hanna. She just could not wait to tell them the good news. With no reply Aria slips into the bed with Ezra as he rolls over to snuggle with her. Their bodies just intertwine together just as they were meant to be. He whispers I cannot wait to wake up with you every morning Miss Montgomery. Aria quickly corrects him, you mean the soon to be Mrs. Fitz as she looks at her ring. It was beautiful too it was an antique ring his grandmother left him.

So much has happened since she graduated the night before. She made love to the man she loved for over 2 years, she was engaged and finally could be seen in public with him. Of course, she knew that was going to take some time. Its not like they could be seen today holding hands walking the sidewalks in Rosewood. But Aria was so excited to tell everyone about them she couldn't wait. Aria didn't get any sleep but was busting with energy. She made Ezra the breakfast of champions; a bowl of Fruit Loops being that was all he had. She takes him his breakfast in bed and she kisses him and told him good morning. Aria told Ezra to "hurry up we need to get a shower and go tell my parents the good news that we are getting married." Ezra said "you mean today right now, as in we are going to tell them today?" Ezra knew Ella and Byron approved of their relationship but Aria was still so young and had just graduated high school. He knew they wanted her to go to college and he knew Aria wanted to be a teacher also. However, he thinks to himself she could go to Hollis and he can still teach at Rosewood. Just as Aria stepped out of the shower Ezra walked up to her, kissed her and said well, if we must tell them today let's get this over with.


	3. Chapter 3

The two of them dressed and headed to her house to tell her parents. By this time, the girls were up and Hanna, Emily and Spencer were all sending her text messages telling her congrats and how happy they were for her and Mr. Fitz. Aria and Ezra walked in the house hand in hand and told Ella and Byron they wanted to talk to them about something but before they could even sit down, Aria yelled with excitement "We're getting married!" Ella and Byron were taking by surprise and did not know what to say. After a few minutes of silence, Ella's first words out of her mouth were "Are you pregnant?" "No' Aria said. Byron said "you better not be you have to go to college, you still have your whole future ahead of you. Why now, why so soon?" Ezra was just sitting there not saying a word. Ella looked at Ezra and said "why can't this wait you didn't even discuss this with Byron or myself." "I know we agreed to let you two see each because you are a great person and Aria loves you but why so soon?" Aria was just about to answer the questions when Ezra said "Ella and Byron I love your daughter, she is the most amazing person I know. I still want her to go to college and get her teaching degree. I also want her to be the person I come home to every night." Aria interrupted and said "Mom and Dad its not like we are getting married tomorrow, we can have a long engagement but I want everyone to know he is mine." Ella and Byron really didn't know what to say at this point. They know that their daughter loves Ezra and he has always very respectable to Aria. Byron spoke up and said "Well I am very happy for the both of you." Aria's eyes sparkled she was happy.

With summer here Aria went ahead and moved in with Ezra and why not they both had the summer off. For once, she could stay without lying to someone about her whereabouts. It wasn't long before the people of Rosewood started talking. Even the principal called Ezra and Ella to find out why he was hearing about a student and a teacher being engaged. Which really did not go over to well with anybody in Rosewood. Even Ella and Byron were being talked about for letting their daughter date a teacher. However, Aria and Ezra just locked themselves in that apartment. You really would think after 2 years of hiding in that apartment they would want to get out but they didn't care. They were so much in love that it didn't matter where they were as long as they were together, plus they had 2 years of sex to catch up on.

June was now over and Aria and Ezra decided to take a vacation to Venice. They were tired of the comments and looks they were getting in Rosewood. So off they went to explore and see as much of Venice they could. Both of them were so happy to be out of Rosewood and to celebrate their first vacation, all they could do was smile. They were enjoying every moment together and they deserved it too. They both needed to get away from all the drama, relax and just be in love. No holding back and wondering who was talking about them, just be in the moment. One night on the gondola ride, Aria said "marry me Mr. Fitz." Ezra said "Didn't I already propose a month ago?" Aria replied "you did but let's get married here, right now. This is the perfect place, let's go ahead and do this." "Why not, let's do it." Ezra said.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Aria called around until she found an opening at the Palazzo Carralli. Aria just thought it was prefect for the two of them. Venice has several names like City of Water, City of Masks and City of Bridges and the Palazzo Carralli summed up all of Venice. Venice has thousand of canals, alleyways, dainty bridges and majestic palaces it was really the most romantic setting to get married. The Palazzo Carralli was built in the 1500's in the center of Venice overlooking the Grand Canal. With frescoes and antique paintings on the walls, it was beautiful and so was the bride. Aria found a vintage inspired wedding gown that was silk with a white lacy overlay.

Aria could not keep her eyes off of Ezra as she walked down the aisle and you could not wipe the smile off of Ezra's face. They joined hands and the priest said

"We are gathered here on this beautiful afternoon to share with Aria and Ezra as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Aria has written her own vows, please go ahead."

Aria gets out her piece of paper "Ezra I have loved you since the day I met you. I wrote you a poem I would like to read to you."

Where when

thinking maybe

it's all a fairytale

believing hoping

wishing dreaming

crying smiling

it's a wish

it's a dream

it's a smile

it's a

a

wishful thinking

until that

one day

that

one person

catches your heart

catches your smile

catches your eye

and at that moment

I found you.

The Priest then turns to Ezra and says "ok Ezra you may go ahead with your vows." Ezra was not prepared for this, he just thought they were going to have a simply ceremony and it would be over. However, not to be outdone he speaks up and says.

"Aria I too have loved you from the beginning and I cannot picture my life without you. You make me whole and without you, my life would be incomplete."

The priest then says "please place the ring on Aria's finger and Aria please place the ring on Ezra's finger. I now pronounce you husband and wife and you may kiss the bride."

Talk about a kiss you would think by the way they kissed it was for the first time. The kiss was so powerful it even made the priest blush.

They walked down the aisle arm in arm and off they went, walking down the street to their hotel.

Instead of calling or texting Aria sent a picture of her and Ezra to the girls. Spencer was the first to call and all she could say was "you got married, I cannot believe you." Aria laughed and said "yes we did and it was so romantic. I cannot talk Emily is beeping in I will call you back." All Aria could hear when she switched over was...OH MY GOODNESS ARIA MONTGOMERY OR I GUESS I SHOULD I SAY ARIA FITZ." Aria said "yes Em I so wish you and the girls could have been here but we just had to go ahead and get married. It was the prefect place for a fairytale wedding. Let me go Hanna is calling I will call you back." "Hey Han." What the hell Aria you mean to tell me you got married and I was not there?" Aria then says "I am so sorry but you would have done the same thing, the place was perfect. I cannot wait to get home and tell you all about it." She hangs up the phone and thinks long and hard about calling her mom and dad. However, at this point she did not really care about anything but Ezra. She had her husband beside her and they were walking in the hotel to go make love for the first time as husband and wife.

Ezra unlocks the door and scoops Aria up and walks inside the room. He places her on the bed and slowly takes off her heels, thigh highs and stops to look at her. She stands up for him to unzip her dress, just as it falls to the floor she feels his arms around her waist. She turns around and their eyes meet, he places his hand on her cheek and with no words spoken he kisses her. He picks her up by her legs, she wraps them around him and her arms about his neck, he lays her back on the bed so he can take off his clothes. Ezra lays down beside her and whispers in her ear, "I love you Mrs. Fitz."

For hours they make love I mean sweating sex not only did they have to shower they had to call housekeeping to change the sheets. After their shower and another round in the shower, they climbed into bed naked and fell asleep holding one another.

I am working on the next chapter and not everything will be so prefect.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I said not everything will be prefect in the coming chapter but just wait its coming.

* * *

Ohhhhhh Nooooo! Aria said while looking at the gate.

Ezra "What?"

Aria "Its my Mom and Dad. Do you think they heard about us getting married?" .

Ezra "How could they, we were on the other side of the world?"

Aria. "Well maybe they are just being nice and wanted to meet us at the airport. At least I hope so."

Aria breaths deep and says "Hey Mom and Dad I missed you both."

Ella calmly looks at Ezra and said "You could not wait to get our daughter out of the country so you could marry her, could you?" Aria spoke up and said "Mom Dad I wanted to get married. I wanted to get married in the most romantic place and Venice was it. We did not plan on getting married but we did and I hope you will be happy for us." Byron starts in on the conversation "How could you do this to us, marry our only daughter and not let us know so we could be there. I did not even get the chance to walk her down the aisle. How could you, Aria, do this to me?" But before Aria and Ezra could say anything else Ella and Byron started laughing. Aria and Ezra were confused as to what was going on. Byron spoke up and said "I am sorry we scared you, I am so happy for you both and the best part we did not have to pay for a wedding." Aria and Ezra were relieved. "Come on we will take you to your apartment and while we drive you can tell us everything about it. Ella stated. "But first I know you two are tired but we need to make a stop if that is ok" Byron asked. That is fine I am just glad you two are not mad at us or at least me." Ezra stated.

They pull in at the country club where Spencer is a member and Ella and Byron tell them "Get out and come with us we may be a few minutes." As they are all walking in together all they heard was surprise! Aria and Ezra look around and all their friends are there. Hanna, Emily, Spencer, their parents and even Mrs. Welsh and Ezra's friend Hardy. Everything was decorated with white daisies, there was a beautiful cake with a man standing in front of a girl in a desk, lots of food and a place marked specifically for Mr. and Mrs Fitz at the front of the room. Ella looked at Aria and said "Spencer came to your dad and I wanting to throw you a reception and I had no clue because someone did not call me and tell me. We will discuss this later. However, she filled me in on everything and we all wanted to give you a reception since you did not get to have one over there." As tired as Ezra and Aria were from the trip they smiled and were so happy everyone was there to celebrate with them. Aria and Ezra spent the first hour hugging and shaking hands with everyone until Hanna spoke up and said "ok ok enough we want to hear about the wedding."

Aria and Ezra took to the front of the room and began to tell the story the night they were on the gondola ride;

Aria "I asked Ezra to marry me."

Ezra "Of which I replied didn't I already propose a month ago?"

Aria "And I said you did but let's get married here, right now. This is the perfect place, let's go ahead and do this."

Ezra "And of course I could not tell her no so I said Why not, let's do it."

Ezra "So that night we walked around until we found Aria the prefect wedding dress."

Aria "It was gorgeous too. It was a vintage off the shoulder dress with a white lace overlay.

Ezra "The next morning we called everywhere until Aria found a place called the Palazzo Carralli who just happened to have an opening that afternoon for a small ceremony.

Aria "It was beautiful I mean the prefect place to have a wedding. While we were over there we learned so much about Venice. Venice has several names like City of Water, City of Masks and City of Bridges and the Palazzo Carralli summed up all of Venice. Venice has thousand of canals, alleyways, dainty bridges and majestic palaces it was really the most romantic setting to get married. The Palazzo Carralli was built in the 1500's in the center of Venice overlooking the Grand Canal. It has frescoes and antique paintings on the walls, it was beautiful. So that morning Ezra left and said he would meet me there.

Ezra "I did not want to see her in her dress until she walked down the aisle."

Aria "I had a beautiful calla lily bouquet made and it went prefect with everything. So I got dressed and made my way to the Palazzo Carrialli however, I did wait until I was there to put on my dress. I met with the priest and told him I wanted to read my on vows"

Ezra "yes she did and did not tell me so I was not prepared."

Aria "but his vows were so sweet."

Ezra "Aria wrote me a poem that almost had me in tears"

Hanna "let us hear it"

Spencer "yeah recite your vows let us hear them since we were not there."

Aria "Do you really want to hear them?"

Aria looks at Ezra who shrugs his shoulders. So they take each other hand and repeat their vows.

Aria "Ezra I have loved you since the day I met you.

Where when

thinking maybe

it's all a fairytale

believing hoping

wishing dreaming

crying smiling

it's a wish

it's a dream

it's a smile

it's a

a

wishful thinking

until that

one day

that

one person

catches your heart

catches your smile

catches your eye

and at that moment

I found you.

Ezra " "Aria I too have loved you from the beginning and I cannot picture my life without you. You make me whole and without you, my life would be incomplete."

Everyone starts yelling awwwwwwwwww and clapping

Aria "And that's all you get to know the rest is for us to keep to ourselves."

Ezra "yes the rest are our memories we would like to keep private"

Hanna "So did the teacher do the teaching or did the student do the teaching?"

Aria "Hanna be quite!"

Ella "Yes please we do not want to know."

Ezra grabs Aria's hand and kisses it.

Everyone hangs around for a hour of so before Spencer tells everyone to get out.

Spencer "I would like to thank everyone for coming we will now let me honeymooners go home and to get some rest."

* * *

Please be sure to leave comments and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months later school has started. Aria is enrolled at Hollis and Ezra has started teaching back at Rosewood. Everything is great between the honeymooners. In fact, they were closer than ever. After spending the entire summer together and still happily married they had learned so much about each other. Aria did learn that Ezra did on occasion laugh in his sleep and Aria loved clothes, in fact their apartment was full of them.

It was a Tuesday morning and Aria was still in bed. She did not feel well and she told Ezra she was going to stay home today. He offered to stay home with her but she insisted for him to go to work. She was nauseated and could not keep a thing down. After puking her guts out all day, she finally got some rest that afternoon. Ezra was finally off work and brought her home some chicken noodle soup. After the soup, Ezra held her until she fell a sleep, only to wake up the next morning still sick. Ezra insisted she go to the doctor. Aria called her Mom and asked her if she could take her. Ella arrived and after hearing all the symptoms told Aria she was pregnant. Aria said "there is no way I am pregnant Mom. We use protection every time." "Well I guess we will see once we go to the doctor." Ella said rolling her eyes.

After about an hour at the doctor's office, Aria walks out looks at Ella and says "Well I am not pregnant, I have the stomach flu." Ella was doubtful but took Aria back home.

Aria on the other hand could not wait for Ezra to get home, not only did she need him but she really needed to talk to him. As soon as Ezra walked in the door she grabbed him around the waist, buried her head in his chest and started crying.

Ezra "What is wrong Aria?"

Aria "I'm pregnant"

Ezra "WHAT!"

Aria "Yes I lied to my Mom. I told her I had a stomach flu but I am really 3 months pregnant."

Ezra "How could this be, how could you not know?"

Aria "Well my period has never been on time and I have always skipped a month or so."

Ezra "But we always use condoms."

Aria "Except on our wedding night."

Ezra "I need to sit down."

After about 10 minutes of silence Ezra removes his hands from his face and looks at Aria who is still crying and says "I am going to be a daddy."

Aria "you mean you want to have this child? What about me going to college, we cannot afford a child on your paycheck. We do not even have room in this apartment for a child or all the stuff that goes along with a child"

Ezra "Well what else would you suggest? You are not going to have an abortion and we are not giving this child up for an adoption. We have fought the odds before, we can do it again."

Aria " You mean you really want to have this child? Ezra I love you. Now what am I going to tell my parents?"

Ezra "Let's keep this to ourselves for now and we will tell them together. Once we get over the shock"

2 months have gone by and every morning Aria still wakes up sick but has a grasp on things. She is still enrolled in college, and manages to keep things quite for now. One afternoon after school, she walks by a baby store and decides to take a look around. She went straight to the baby beds, thinking how this was going to fit in that small apartment. But before she could even get her thoughts together there stood her Dad.

Byron "What are you doing in here?"

Aria "Umm Hey Dad, What are you doing in here?"

Byron "I saw you walk in and thought I would come say hello."

Aria "Hey Dad" as she hugs his neck.

Byron "You still have not answered my question but I think I know why you are in here and would explain why you are wearing lose clothes and why I never see you on campus."

Aria "Dad can we go somewhere else to talk about this?"

Aria was trying to think of something to tell him but she knew the time had come to tell her parents and her friends she was pregnant. She was already 5 months along and starting to have a baby bump. So she knew she was not going to be able to keep the secret any longer.

They stop at the Rosewood Café, sit down and she just looks at her Dad "Dad you are right, I am pregnant and I am sorry I have not told you but we didn't want to worry you and Mom."

Byron "Worry us. Aria we worry more about you when we do not hear from you or see you. Your Mother and I love you. I just do not understand why you always try to keep secrets from us. I know you are married and have your our life but we still want to be in your life. We are your parents and would like to know if we are going to be grandparents. Wait a minute I am going to be a granddad. I am still too young to be a granddad. Well do you know what you are having yet?"

Aria "No I am actually waiting on Ezra to get off so we can go to our doctor's appointment and find out. Dad what do you think Mom is going to say?"

Byron "Well I guess you need to come over for dinner tonight and find out. And you can let us both know what you are having. Look I am sorry but I have to go. Be at the house at 7:00 and I will tell your Mother know you two are coming over."


	7. Chapter 7

Its 6:45 and Aria and Ezra are about to walk into her parents' house. She was so nervous that she had a death grip on Ezra's hand. She knocked as they both walked in the house. As they walked in they went straight to the kitchen. Everyone was hugging each other when all of a sudden Ella said "Aria you are either pregnant or you are gaining weight."Aria paused for a few minutes and said "I'm pregnant and we are having a girl." Ella stood there and did not say a word. Byron smiled and congratulated them. After 5 minutes went by Ella finally said "I knew you were pregnant the day I took you to the doctor's office. You lied to me didn't you?" Aria replied "Mom look I am sorry, I was scared and didn't know what to say or do." "Well what are you going to do Aria? Do you have a plan, how are you going to take care of this child, what about school? Ezra why are you so quite?" Ella stated. Aria spoke up and said "Mom we will get by Ezra and I have discussed this and we will make it." After dinner was over Aria and Ezra left knowing Ella was still upset. But they both know everything will work out.

Now it was time to tell the girls she all knew they would be excited so we sent our a text that read. My apartment Saturday evening be there at 3:00 see you then.

Saturday rolls around and she is sitting on the couch with a blanket in her lap when she hears a knock. She yells come on in. Hanna, Spencer and Emily walk in and have a seat. They all stare at her and Spencer says "Hello why are we all here?" Instead of Aria telling them she stands up drops the blanket and smiles. Hanna immediately yells OHHHHH MYYYYYY GOOOOOOODNESSSSSS you are pregnant." Why have you not already told us? Emily asked. Aria says "well we had to tell my parents first Dad is fine Mom on the other hand is not too excited. Ezra is happy and I am too excited. Well do you know what you are having yet? Spencer asked "Yes a girl" Aria replied.

The girls talked and laughed for about 2 hours before Ezra walked in the door yelling "is it safe can I come home now?" Aria laughed "yes the girls are about to leave."

Aria decided to drop out of college being it was too much on her. They really couldn't afford to make it on a teacher's salary so she decided to try to get a job but no one wanted to hire someone that was 6 months pregnant. While Ezra was at work she learned to cook different foods, sew and she had time to get the baby's room ready. In her spare time she wrote in her journal. It was all about her and Ezra and what all they had been through and were still going through. It was about how true love could withstand anything, if you just hold on to one another.

In the meantime, Ella and Aria made up and Ella was helping her get ready for the baby. They had shopped so much the past week Aria was give out. However, today was her shower and she was not going to miss it. She could not wait to open all the gifts. She is about 36 weeks already and only has a few more weeks until her due date. She is in the bedroom trying to find something to wear when all of a sudden this gust of water comes out. She yells my water just broke and Ezra comes bursting in the room and see Aria leaning on the bed. He panics asking what now so he calls Ella and Byron to tell then they are headed to the hospital. The contractions are about 5 minutes apart and now Aria has started her breathing excises and all she can think about is how she wants to push. They finally arrive at the hospital he grabs a wheelchair, rushes her in and they take her straight back. The nurse hand Ezra some scrubs to put on and he changes clothes right quick, as they were getting Aria prepped for her epidural. The doctor walks in and checks to see how much she has dilated and she is at 10 centimeters. The doctor yells "no time for an epidural we are having a baby now." Ezra is beside the bed holding onto Aria's hand telling her to push and remember to breathe.

The nurse steps in "Aria you are going to push and I need you to hold it for 10 seconds."

Aria just nods

Nurse "push hold 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10 now breathe. Now let's do it again."

Doctor "I can see the head"

Nurse "push hold 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10 now breathe. Now let's do it again."

Doctor "hold it hold it now breathe."

All of sudden Aria screams as the she feels the shoulders come out then she hears her baby crying. She is in tears from all the pain but as soon as she sees her baby girl all she can do is cry and smile.

Doctor "Dad do you want to cut the cord?"

Ezra "sure"

Doctor "here you go cut it right here."

Ezra cuts the cords they wrap the baby girl in a blanket and lay her across Aria's stomach. Then the nurse hands the baby to the new daddy.

Nurse "what are you going to call her?"

Ezra "Ella Grace Fitz and we are going to call her Gracie"

Nurse "As bad as I hate to I need to take her, get her cleaned up and measure her. I promise I will bring her back."

Ezra all of a sudden looks down at the wrong time just to see the doctor deliver the placenta.

Ezra "Oh my what is that?"

Doctor "it's the placenta."

Ezra "oh ok can you hurry up and take that away."

Ezra "Aria how are you feeling?"

Aria "I have so many emotions right now I am not sure. Where is my mom and dad oh and all the girls?"

Ezra "They are all in the waiting room."

Everyone that was in the waiting room is now waiting in front of the window to get their first look at Gracie. When all of a sudden they see this beautiful little baby girl with a head full of black hair being wheeled in. They all stand there guessing on how much she weighs. When they nurse places her on the scales and it reads 6 pounds even. Spencer says "told you all."

The nurse gets Gracie cleaned up and place her right in front of the window.


	8. Chapter 8

After the nurses get Aria moved into her new room, they bring Gracie back in for her to feed her.

Nurse "Are you breast feeding or bottle feeding?"

Aria "breast feeding."

Nurse "Here you go now let's see if she will latch on."

Aria "ok Now how do I do this again?"

Nurse " You are going to rub your nipple around her mouth until she takes it. Now do not get upset if she doesn't take it right away."

Aria "Come on Gracie it is time to feed you."

Just then Gracie latches on and at the same time wraps her tiny hand around Aria's pinky finger. The nurse looks at Aria to see tears rolling down her face. It was tears of joy. She now had a family, a baby to take care, a husband that loves her and it this time, she felt like her life was complete.

Ezra was outside talking to everyone about the delivery while Aria was feeding the baby. He told Ella she could go on back.

Aria hears a knock on the door and a voice say "Aria its me honey, can I come in?" "Sure come on I am just feeding." Aria replied

Ella "She is beautiful, she looks just like you did."

Aria "thanks"

Ella " When you get finished feeding, can I please hold her?"

Aria "Sure after I switch breast and fed her, you can hold her then."

After about 10 minutes Aria burps the baby and hands Gracie to her mom. When all of a sudden Ella smells something bad. She hands Gracie back to Aria and says "ok mom here you go, you get to change the first diaper." Aria turns up her nose, but she does change that nasty diaper.

Right after Aria was finished changing the diaper Ezra walked in.

Aria said "great timing dad."

Ezra was clueless "What did I miss?"

Ella "the first diaper change."

Ezra "thank goodness. The girls said they would be back tomorrow. Also the nurse said she wanted you to get some sleep. They are on the way in to come get Gracie for a few hours so you can sleep. I am going home to change, grab a few things and I will be back. Ella do you mind staying with her while I run home?"

Ella "Sure go ahead."

Nurse walks in "I am going to take the baby for a little while and do not worry we will bring her back when its feeding time. You need to rest and gain some strength, you have about 18 years before you will rest peacefully again"

Aria "thanks, I am tired."

Ella "I am going to walk down to the snack room and get me a drink."

A few hours go by when Aria is awaken by a screaming baby. She sits straight up in the bed and sees Ezra trying to calm Gracie down.

Aria "here hand her to me, I am sure she is hungry."

Ezra "please take her, here you go"

Aria takes Gracie and pulls open her gown and rubs her nipple across Gracie's mouth, trying to get her to take it but she just doesn't want to. After what seemed like forever, she finally does and there is peace.

Now its about 4:00 in the morning and Aria is give out. Gracie has kept her up every 2 hours and even though Ezra is there, he cannot help her feed her.

With no rest Aria is give out. She tells Ezra she has to have some sleep so he calls the nurse's station and asked them if they could keep Gracie for a little while. A few minutes later a nurse walks in and tells them, we can keep her until around 10:00 am. If she gets hungry we will have to give her a bottle. Ezra speaks up and said "if you do give her a bottle, may I please feed her?" Nurse "sure we will call you."

Aria is asleep before they even get the door closed good. Ezra walks a round for a little while when he runs into Spencer, Hanna and Emily.

Ezra "hey girls"

Hanna "What are you doing walking around? How is Aria and Gracie?"

Ezra "Well Aria did not get any sleep so we asked if the nurses could watch Gracie for a little while. Aria had to get a few hours of sleep, she was worn out.

Emily "so when do we get to see the baby? I am ready to hold her."

Ezra "why don't we walk down there now. She is right up front by the window.

The girls and Ezra stood there for a little while talking then decided to sit down. After an hour or so Ezra hears a tap on the window and sees the Nurse holding Gracie, pointing at him telling him to come in.

He quickly jumps up telling the girls they could go see Aria as he walks through the doors to feed Gracie. The Nurse hands him a bottle and points to a rocking chair. He picks up Gracie and sits down only to stare at his little girl. She has Aria's hair color but my eyes as he thinks to himself. While he is admiring those little hands he remembers something his grandmother always did with all her grandchildren. He quickly takes off her socks and counts her toes, he then giggles to himself while saying yep she has all 10.

Aria is in the bathroom when she hears someone in her room, she opens the door to see Hanna, Emily and Spencer standing there.

Spencer "hey honey how are you? How are you feeling?"

Aria "Well I'm tired but it was all worth it."

Hanna "So how was it? How bad did it hurt?"

Aria "It hurt like hell I am not even going to lie, it hurt. But they also didn't have time to give me anything either."

Emily "ok enough with all the questions, I want to hold Gracie."

Aria calls the nurse's station and tells then she is awake. A few minutes later Ezra walks in pushing the baby in. He hands the baby to Hanna and tells her "be careful with my daughter."

They all took turns staring at her and holding her when all of a sudden a small little grunt comes out and Emily hands Gracie to Aria and says "here you go, I think she needs a diaper change."

Aria replies with "you too, my mom did the same thing. Can't one of you change her, I will have plenty of diapers to change."

They all laugh and Spencer decides to change the smelly diaper.

About 30 minutes go by and all the girls leave, leaving Aria and Ezra with Gracie.

Ezra walks over to Aria and kisses her on her forehead and tells her "Mrs Fitz you did a great job and I cannot wait for us to get home with our family of 3.

The next day Aria is discharged. Ezra gets Aria in the car with no problem, however has a time trying to buckle in Gracie. After a few minutes Aria asked "Do you need some help? I told you that you should have practiced." "Here I will do it, you go ahead and get in." Aria continued to say. Aria was in the back seat so she can keep an eye on Gracie. However she is a sleep and never wakes up all the way home. Finally, they are home and Ezra tells Aria to go lay down and get some rest. She did not even argue she goes straight to bed, which means Ezra has Gracie to himself. Aria decides to set her clock to wake up in about 2 hours. She knew Gracie would need feeding and she was the only one that had the breasts to feed her. And let's talk about her breasts, she had a B cup before and now a D cup. The breast did not go well with her small frame. Even though she just had a baby she was still small. Her milk had come in and her breast are so sore along with the rest of her body. She lays down on the bed and falls fast asleep.

In the mean time, Ezra decides to get Gracie out of the car seat to see if she would wake up but she doesn't so he decides to lay down with her. Not long after he does he is a sleep too.

Of course the 2 hours go by fast and Aria lays there for a few minutes. However, its too quite so she gets up only to see Ezra lying on the couch, passed out with Gracie a sleep on his chest. She quickly grabs her phone and snaps a picture.

**Please let me know what you think about the chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

The first 2 weeks were rough they both had been spit on, pooped on and peed on. They took turns sleeping since Gracie didn't sleep but about every 3 hours. Aria was thankful Ezra had taken off work to help her but his 2 weeks were almost up. Monday he had to go back to work however he only had 2 weeks before school would be out for the summer. The both of them spent pretty much all their time feeding, changing diapers and when they could trying to sleep.

It was about 4:00 on Sunday afternoon and Ezra looks at Aria and says "Go get dressed I have a surprise for you." Aria looks up at him and said "What is it? "Don't worry, all I need you to do is go get dressed. Something causal will be fine" Ezra replied

Right at 5:00 there is a knock on the door. Aria walks out of the bathroom to see her mom and dad and asked "What are you two doing here?" "We are here to save the day" Byron said laughing. Aria hugs her parents and said "here to save the day? I have no clue what is going on. My husband will not tell me." Ezra then says "Come on we have to go. We will not be late and there is some breast milk in the refrigerator." They didn't like to give Gracie a bottle however today was an important day.

Ezra opened the car door for Aria, she steps in and asked "Mr. Fitz, where are we going?" Ezra replies with "Mrs. Fitz, just enjoy the ride."

They drive right outside the city and Ezra pulls in to this cute little neighborhood. Aria notices a playground, trees that lined the middle of the street, children running around outside playing and Ezra driving with a smile on his face. He pulls into a driveway of this cute 2 story red brick house with black shutters. There is a flower garden full of springtime flowers in front and a garage. Aria looks at him all confused. She turns and asked "who's house is this?" Ezra pulls out a small box wrapped in white paper with a pink bow on top and says "here open it." Aria opens the box to find a key but still a little confused. Ezra gets out of the car opens her door and said "Come on I think I know where that key goes." They walk up to the door and Ezra points to the door knob, Aria puts the key in and inside is an empty house with one sign hanging on the wall that reads, Welcome to the Fitz's. Aria looks at him with a big smile on her face and asked "is this our house?" Ezra replied "Yes. I havn't told you yet but the book I wrote is going to be published and will soon be out. They gave me enough money to put down a nice deposit on this house and I know we need the room. It's a little further from your parents, school and work but its our. I hope you like it." Aria grabs him aorund the neck, hugs him then kisses him on his lips and replies "I love it." Ezra says "come in I will show you around. It has 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Up the stairs are the bedrooms come on and follow me. Here is Gracie's room and over there will be our bedroom. They both walk in their new bedroom, sit on the floor and look around. He is behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. He kisses her neck, then her ear and whispers "I love you Mrs Fitz and I cannot wait to grow with you in this house." Aria spins around facing him and tell him "I have loved you from the beginning and I knew that day in the bar we were meant to be. You mean the world to me Ezra Fitz, even after everything we have been through I would do it all again just to be with you. I still get chills when you touch me, look at me and when you kiss me. You are my heart but just so you know now you do have to share it with Gracie."

Their lips touch in this gentle but passionate kiss, Ezra brings her in a little closer as she wraps her legs around him. Aria knows she can't have sex but she was so turned on, she straddled him throwing him on his back. Her hips start to move back and forth when she feels something growing under her. She slowly starts working her way down, kissing Ezra's neck, chest, nipples, belly button, then she starts to unzip his pants and he stops her "Aria what are you doing, you know we can't...she quickly interrupts him and says "I know I can't but it doesn't mean you can't." He falls back onto the floor, she slowly unzips his pants and gently kisses the head. Ezra is beyond smiling right now, he grabs the back of her head to get a handful of hair, she wraps her mouth around him, starts at the top, works her way all the way down, she has one hand on him and the other hand gently holds onto his balls. She works her tongue all over him, sucking so hard her jaws are hurting, all of a sudden she feels Ezra grab her hair to pull her back but she sucks it even harder and right then he cums into her mouth. She looks at him, smiles and says "that was for the house." Ezra replies with "If that was for the house, what do I get if I buy you a new car?" Aria hits him on the arm and smiles.

It's the middle of June the apartment is empty and the moving people are packing the truck. Aria walks over to Ezra buries her head into his chest and says "I am going to miss this little apartment. We have shared a lot of great times, bad times and a lot of firsts. But no matter where we are, as long as we are together that is where I will always call home."

this is it I hope you enjoyed my thoughts on how the best couple on TV should always be together.

I cannot wait for PLL to come back on. EZRIA forever!


End file.
